1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music player -and program suitable for use in a portable music player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a portable music player playing back a musical composition file in MP3 format or the like is known. The player of this type is capable of downloading a variety of musical composition files via a kiosk terminal, storing them in its built-in hard disk or the like, and playing back them. Further, a system distributing content such as music in a train is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-150681. The content to be distributed is the one previously prepared by the operator of the system. Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-185612, a technology to distribute information to a personal digital assistant is disclosed. This is to distribute various contents to the personal digital assistant existing in a hot spot.